


La cura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Incubo rosa [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Majinbu grasso ha promesso di prendersi cura di Mr. Satan.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Mr Satan/ Majin Bu grassoPrompt: Barrette di cioccolatoLanciata da Aven90 (Andrea Ventura su fb)





	La cura

La cura

“Ci sei sempre stato e ti ringrazio” sussurrò Mr. Satan. La linea verde sul monitor aveva una serie di picchi regolari. I tubicini trasparenti che aveva nelle narici gliele facevano bruciare e la testa gli pulsava. Majinbu grasso gli accarezzò i capelli ricciolini ingrigiti sparsi sul cuscino. L’odore dell’ospedale gli faceva salire la nausea.

“Ho promesso di avere cura di te come del cagnolino” mormorò il mostro rosa. Satan tossì e ansimò, strinse gli occhi e dei rivoli di sudore gli scesero lungo il viso ingiallito.

“E’ tempo che io me ne vada. Come le barrette di cioccolata, prima o poi si sciolgono e anche se si mettono in frigo si rovineranno ugualmente” spiegò con voce rauca. Majinbu si chinò e gli baciò la fronte rugosa.

“Mi dispiace, io ti guarirò sempre” mormorò. Da entrambi i guanti giallastri gli uscì una luce rosata che in una serie di cerchi concentrici si allargò lungo il corpo del campione del mondo di arti marziali.

 


End file.
